warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 19
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 18 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 20}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 19. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Farnpelz *Sandsturm *Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote *Morgenblüte *Riesenstern *Lahmfuß *Plätscherbach *Kurzbart *Rindengesicht *Ginsterpfote (nur sein Leichnam) *Spinnenfuß Erwähnte Charaktere *Weißpelz *Tigerstern *Moorkralle *Blaustern Ereignisse Tod *Ginsterpfote Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Löwenspiegelbild *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **WindClan-Territorium ***WindClan-Lager ****Lichtung **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Löwe *Tiger Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zerfetzter Pelz *Riss in der Flanke *Tiefe Fleischwunden Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, TigerClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Krieger, Königin, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Heiler, Schüler, Junges *Zeit: Sonnenhoch *Redewendung:"Ich schwöre beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 222: Der Satzrest "(...) as his legs (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 204 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 223: "(...), seine eigene Freundschaft mit dem WindClan und (...)" - Statt seine eigene Freundschaft mit dem müsste es "seine (eigenen) Freundschaften innerhalb/im WindClan" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his own friendships within WindClan ist (vgl. Seite 205 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "(...) he and his patrol (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 223: Der Satz "A few yellow flowers still showed on the spiny banches." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "As he watched, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 224: "(...) langer Schwanz schleifte mutlos am Boden." - Statt mutlos müsste es "erschöpft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von exhaustion ist (vgl. Seite 206 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 224: "(...) klang rau und gequält." - Statt und gequält müsste es "vor Schmerzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rough with pain ist (vgl. Seite 206 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 224: "(...), als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, (...)" - Statt könnte müsste es "könnten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von they ist (vgl. Seite 206 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 225: Der Satz "Onewhisker's eyes were bright with pain. (...) He grunted." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kurzbarts Augen waren hell vor Schmerz. (...), knurrte/ächzte er.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kurzbarts AUgen glänzten unnatürlich wegen seiner Schmerzen. (...) Er stöhnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 207 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 226: Der Satzrest "(...), back across the Thunderpath." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 208 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 227: "(...) leckte Feuerstern Morgenblüte über das Ohr, (...)" - Vor dem Wort über müsste "sanft" stehen, da im Original die Rede von gentle lick ist (vgl. Seite 208 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 228: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 209 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 229: Der Satzrest "(...) trying." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 211 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 19nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 19 Kategorie:Verweise